One In Six Billion
by HeatherLouisex
Summary: Heather's moved to America with her parents, unhappily. But little does she know her next door neighbours will change her life forever, especially one person. Who is her one in six billion. Louis TomlinsonxOC


CHAPTER ONE

New Start. Fresh Start. New home, new country. Everything would be better. Or so my parents thought. It felt more like ruining my life. Why would moving to America, away from my friends and family make me happy? Just because they wanted to do it didn't mean I had to go with - apparently it did. The doorbell suddenly went which interrupted my train of thought. "Heather, can you get that please angel?" I heard my dad shout. I groaned loudly so he could hear and ran down stairs to answer the door. I swung open the big red, and very heavy, door. As soon as it opened I heard a choir of British voices saying "Welcome to the neighbourhood!" I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes - One Direction on my doorstep. In front of me. Talking to me!

"OH MY GOD!" I heard my mum shout from the top of the stairs and then her footsteps as he ran downstairs. "You boys are all in One Direction! Heather loved you guys when you were on X Factor, she cried when you didn't win. She voted and everything and she has all your albums. She had pictures of you on her bedroom wall back in Scotland. She loves you!" I felt my face redden as my mum decided to pour out to One Direction how much I loved them and embarrass me in front of them by telling them I cried because they didn't win X Factor. "Wait 'til she tells Celine and Imogen this one! They all loved you."

"Thanks for that, mum." I heard them all laugh.

"Oh, sorry, sweetheart. I didn't think…I'll just go help your dad unpack his 'den'". She giggled and walked off upstairs.

"Sorry about her, she just likes to embarrass me." I finally got the courage to look up and look at the five boys standing in front of me.

"It's alright, I think she's quite funny," Harry said, "She's definitely became one of my favourite people ever for that!"

"Thanks." My cheeks reddened even more. "Would you guys like to come in?"

"Of course we do, madame," Louis said and then he bowed in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of him. I showed them all into the kitchen, the only part of the place fully unpacked. "Wow, this kitchen is way better than ours," I heard Niall's irish accent say. "Impressive!"

"Thanks," I said, "it's my favourite part of the house. I can eat lots of food and watch tv at the same time and not have to miss anything."

"Louis loves doing that too. Sometimes he can spend the whole day in the kitchen," Zayn said, winking at Louis. Louis then blew him a kiss and turned round to smile at me. I felt butterflies errupt in my stomach, I'd met them for literally five minutes and Louis had this effect on me. Definitely not a good sign. "Who doesn't love food? I think food is fantabulous, yes, I did just say fantabulous. But American tv is just such a guilty pleasure, it's so cheesy but you can't help but get addicted to it. Be warned, oh Scottish one!" I couldn't resist laughing at Louis outburst and randomness of his word choice. "So what brings you to America, neighbour?"

"My mum and dad wanted to get out of Scotland, get new jobs, said there wasn't enough opportunities for them back in Scotland. They needed a fresh start, and they thought, hey, lets move to America, we know no one there! What about you guys?" I looked round the room to see the boys facial expressions, they all looked so gorgeous with a great tan.

"Well, we wanted to be able to get away from everything in the UK, somewhere no one knows us, so we can be normal for a while," Harry said, looking at me with a big grin on his face, "yet we choose the house right beside One Directions biggest fan and her daughter." I burst out laughing, and my cheeks went red, again.

"It's so cute when she does that," I heard Louis whisper to Harry. The butterflies in my stomach went insane again and I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at Louis and he was smiling right at me. _Oh my God, he's smiling at me, ME! _"Well, we came over to invite you and your family over to ours for dinner tonight," Louis said, looking at me right in the eyes, "well, only if you have no plans, and you want to come. We understand if you don't."

"Oh no, I'd love to! I think my mum and dad are going out for dinner with my dad's new boss though, so it'll just be me if that's ok?" I put my hands in my hoodie pockets and crossed them, hoping that the boys wouldn't mind it just being me.

"That sounds perfect," Zayn said, "we forgot what it feels like to be with someone our age, other than ourselves."

"And I'm no good with parents," Louis chimed in.

"Well, we'll see you tonight. We're just right next door. Dinner will be served at half 7 sharp, so come about 7?" Niall said. His Irish accent is so cute.

"Sure thing, I'll be there at 7 on the dot!"

"I'm holding you to that promise," Louis said, holding out his pinkie. I wrapped mine round his and felt tingles going up my spine. He smiled at me again and whispered to me. "You can't break a pinkie promise. That shit's legit." I nodded my head and whispered, "I never have and never will."CHAPTER TWO

I got to their door at 6:59, so I could ring the bell at 7 on the dot. Just as I lifted my hand to ring the bell the door flew open and there stood Louis, who smiled as soon as he saw me. "I thought you were going to break our pinkie promise!"

"How could I ever break one of those? That shit's legit," I said, smiling.

"Come in, would you like a tour of the place madame?"

"Why yes, I would love that good sir!" Both of us giggled and Louis started showing me around the house, showing me everyone's rooms, the bathrooms, and eventually, the kitchen, where the other four boys were sitting. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Heather!"

"Thanks for coming," Niall said, "Zayn loves to show off his cooking skills to anyone that will eat it."

"My pleasure. My choices were either make my own dinner and sit in myself all night, and let me tell you I'm a terrible cook, or come and chill with you guys. The thought of better food tempted me more than the company," I teased. Louis pouted his lip as if he was sad and I burst out laughing.


End file.
